


On Repeat

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfortween 2020, Day 3, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Touching, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Cassian gets back from one mission; readies himself to leave on the next.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Series: Comfortween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	On Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. It’s Not Just A River In Egypt  
> For the prompt _comforting someone who’s denying that anything is wrong._

Cassian gets back from one mission; readies himself to leave on the next. His gaze flickers over to K-2, then away. K-2 watches his back as he disappears into Draven’s office to make his report; logs the set of his shoulders and angle of his brow when he remerges.

There are no signs there that other people who are not K-2 will see.

Cassian comes back from the next mission; readies himself to leave on the one after. He’s lost weight but no one else seems to notice. His skin is paler than before to K-2’s advanced sensors; lines deeper on his face he smooths expression out of enough to predominantly conceal. He’s wearing his hair differently by a few degrees, as if he’d adopted a change in style for the previous mission and not quite changed it back.

His fingers twitch very slightly as he goes to depart again.

“Cassian,” K-2 ambushes him as he ducks to get in the shuttle before the ramp is even fully open.

“What is it?” Cassian doesn’t turn to look at him.

“I could come with you,” K-2 could, in fact, have joined him on several of Cassian’s recent missions; he’s hacked the Alliance database in so far as to obtain the few details that aren’t classified and extrapolated the rest; he knows.

He also knows that Cassian won’t let him.

“The missions I’m doing these days are too dangerous, Kay,” Cassian does glance at him over his shoulder then and this, along with the shortening of his name, eases K-2’s circuits slightly.

“If they’re too dangerous for me, then they’re definitely too dangerous for you,” K-2 points out, for all that he knows this is the wrong thing to say.

Sure enough Cassian’s mouth goes back into a flat line, losing the two degrees it had quirked up, “It’s not the same.”

K-2 rolls his optics, “Of course not.”

Cassian takes a subtle breath in and this is it, isn’t it, this is when K-2 has to watch him walk away.

Instead Cassian glances around the mostly empty hangar bay, then turns properly, his hand settling briefly on K-2’s shoulder. The contact is –

For all he should be fully in control of his systems, K-2 can’t explain why they should choose now to hiccup.

“It’s okay,” Cassian says, voice low. K-2 stares at him.

“No, it’s not.”

He gets a mild huff from the man, which is the most human Cassian has seemed in the two months, three weeks, two days and four hours since he decided to leave K-2 behind and endanger himself alone. His fingers also tighten on K-2’s shoulder.

“No, it’s not,” He very quietly agrees, “But this is something I have to do.”

“I have no idea why you think _I_ require reassurance,” K-2 emits an electronic noise of frustration, “ _You’re_ the one suffering, but I suppose that fits with your sacrificial tendencies. If you weren’t suffering, you probably wouldn’t know what to do.”

“I’m not important,” Cassian’s hand slips down off K-2’s chassis and away. Bizarrely, K-2 experiences the urge to reach after it; to catch the man’s fingers in his own.

“Of course you’re not,” Sighing, K-2 shifts back to give the man space to go.

The look Cassian shoots him this time is –

Of course he’s conflicted. Cassian is frequently conflicted. But why he should feel so now in particular –

It’s guilt. Of course. Bitterness strikes through K-2’s circuits, and something else – a kind of painful affection. Randomly, as well as reaching for Cassian’s hand to replace it on his chassis, he realises he also wants to offer a touch of his own – to the man’s shoulder in return, perhaps. To the side of his face; his hair.

“I won’t forgive you if you die out there without me,” K-2 informs him. He gives in to the movement command seeking to have him fist his hands, instead of touching Cassian as he wants.

“I’ll try to wait until I’m with you then,” Cassian’s mouth hooks up in one corner again, the sort of grim humour he very rarely indulges in, and while K-2 ought to be irritated, for some reason it causes some error in his hardware, some screw that’s been turned too tight, to relax.

“You do that,” Rolling his optics a second time, K-2 says in place of informing Cassian of his true feelings on such a ridiculous notion.

Because of course he’s not about to allow that to happen. If Cassian’s with him and he has any chance of saving the man, any chance at all –

He’ll take it.

And, when the time comes, he does.


End file.
